El ave azul
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: La distancia es el único medio que te hace ser consciente de lo especial que puede ser una persona para ti…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Más allá del jardín_ pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Wirt y su hermano pequeño, Greg, habían regresado de lo Desconocido. Luego del incidente de la laguna y una breve estancia en el hospital, tan sólo una noche, los dos hermanos regresaron a su rutina diaria, como si esa aventura extraordinaria nunca hubiese pasado pero, aún así, ambos hermanos nunca olvidaron aquella extraña experiencia, ni a quienes conocieron, a pesar de que los días pasaban rápidamente, haciendo que sus recuerdos se vuelvan cada vez más borrosos.

Aquella helada mañana de otoño, Wirt se encontraba caminando distraídamente por los fríos pasillos de la secundaria a la que asistía. Una de sus manos revolvió su cabello castaño mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro, desde aquel incidente en Halloween ciertamente su vida social había mejorado bastante, se había acercado mucho a su amada Sara, incluso tuvieron una cita, y ya no era el elefante blanco de su clase, al que nunca invitaban a las fiestas, debido a que varios de sus condiscípulos lo consideraban una especie de héroe al salvar a su hermano pequeño de una muerte segura en la laguna helada. Aún así, tanta atención a veces lo agobiaba, extrañaba sus momentos a solas, donde podía perfeccionar su poesía.

Un agudo silbido interrumpió el ritmo de sus pensamientos, con extrañeza, Wirt dirigió su vista al origen del sonido. A través de uno de los enormes ventanales, que se encontraba abierto, del pasillo escolar se podía ver a un pequeño azulejo, posado graciosamente sobre la rama de un enorme roble, limpiándose sus alas con su pequeño pico. Al ver aquella escena el adolescente sonrío levemente.

–Hola –Dijo en voz baja, el ave levantó su cabeza para observarlo, como si lo hubiese escuchado.

Aquel animal hizo que Wirt recordara a una amiga especial que lo había guiado en su viaje por lo Desconocido, ella fue la primera persona en la que confió sus más profundos secretos, lo que la convertía en alguien muy importante para él. Se preguntó vagamente si después de su despedida ella ya habría recuperado su forma humana. Si Beatrice realmente logró romper su maldición, ¿cómo se vería ella? Simplemente no podía imaginar su forma humana, es por eso que quería verla, o al menos eso es lo que se repetía mentalmente. Una ola de nostalgia se apoderó de él, a pesar de que sólo había pasado un mes desde su aventura en lo Desconocido, sentía que hubiesen pasado varios años. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, extrañaba a la avecilla que tenía aquella personalidad única y explosiva, con todo y sus insultos diarios.

–¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una amiga –Wirt continuó con su diálogo unilateral– Eres completamente igual a ella– el adolescente volvió a sonreír pero una punzada de sentido común le hizo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado de su acción.

" _Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo parecer un loco hablando con un pájaro"._ Se reprendió mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos. De repente, sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, la sorpresa le hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?, Wirt

El aludido se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver al origen de su sorpresa, se trataba de su rival amoroso: Jason Funderburger

–Jason, ¡casi me matas de un paro cardiaco! – Gritó el adolescente mientras posaba una de sus manos directamente sobre su corazón.

–Perdón, no quise asustarte –Jason sonrió– Pero te veías tan triste mientras observabas la ventana, ¿tienes algún problema?

–No te interesa –, respondió secamente Wirt, a pesar de que su relación con Jason mejoró mucho este último mes aún no confiaba completamente en él.

A Jason no le afectó la respuesta cortante, es más sonrió divertido.

–No seas tan desconfiado, puedes contarme todo, soy una persona que sabe guardar secretos.

–Mi respuesta es la misma –Wirt volvió a mirar por la ventana, procurando ignorar a su interlocutor.

–¿Te peleaste con Sara? –Jason preguntó juguetonamente mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana que parecía tener embelesado a su amigo.

–¡No! –respondió el adolescente mientras sentía que se sonrojaban sus orejas, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy tu mejor amigo –. Comentó Jason con soltura.

Wirt lo observó, incrédulo –¿Desde cuándo?

Jason ignoró la pregunta.

–En serio, amigo ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan deprimido?

Wirt miró el enorme cielo otoñal con tristeza.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de lo desconocido_

Beatrice detuvo sus pasos al observar a un pequeño azulejo posado en una rama de los tantos árboles que existían cerca de su hogar. La pelirroja lanzó un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible, no pudo evitar recordar el divertido viaje que realizó con ese bizarro par de hermanos, extrañaba la inocencia de Greg y la personalidad nerd de Wirt. Se preguntó si ese error de la naturaleza había logrado salvar a su hermano pequeño… ella creía que sí, tenía fe en ello, después de todo él le había demostrado que era un muchacho valiente y que era mucho más de lo parecía a simple vista. Volvió a centrar su atención en la pequeña ave.

–Hoy está haciendo mucho viento, ten mucho cuidado –Beatrice sonrió con una ternura inusual en ella, después de todo entendía mejor que nadie las complicaciones que podría generar un simple día ventoso a un pájaro.

De repente, otro azulejo se posó en la misma rama del azulejo que había estado observando desde hace un rato. Este hecho la sorprendió de sobremanera.

–¡Oh! Así que un amigo vino para hacerte compañía, seguramente lo estabas esperando –Beatrice miró al suelo cubierto de hojas secas–Yo también estoy esperando a unos amigos especiales…

–¡Beatrice! –Una voz femenina interrumpió su oración.

Sorprendida, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrar a su robusta madre, quien la miraba sonriente.

–Es hora de comer la tierra.

La muchacha miró a su progenitora indignada por la interrupción de su momento íntimo. –¡Mamá! ¡Deja de llamar a la comida tierra!

La mujer mayor no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de los gritos insolentes de su hija. –Sí, lo que tú digas. Por cierto, Beatrice…

La mencionada la observó con el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro.

–Ya eres humana, no es necesario que sigas hablando con los animales –continuó la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El rostro de Beatrice se sonrojó como una amapola.

–¡Mamá! ¡Eres una insensible!

"¿ _Sabes Wirt?, extraño mucho tus estupideces. Desearía verte de nuevo"._

* * *

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Wirt por fin se dignó a responder a la pregunta de su "amigo", sin cambiar su semblante triste.

–No me pasa nada, es sólo que extraño a una vieja amiga, me siento nostálgico, eso es todo.

Jason lo miró con sorpresa.

" _¡Oh Wirt! ¿Acaso tú…?"_

El azulejo que tenía tan fascinado a Wirt finalmente emprendió vuelo en dirección al infinito cielo, dejando caer una pluma al suelo.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Una viñeta que vi en tumblr me inspiró para escribir este fic (por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre del autor para acreditarlo correctamente), así que la idea principal salió de ahí. Si bien este fic no es taaan romántico, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo porque tiene tanta nostalgia, que simplemente te emocionas ja ja ja Además, la pareja es tan tierna *o* En fin, espero que les hay gustado :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
